thesaiyenpagefandomcom-20200214-history
Super saiyan 6
Creator: Skitch6 Super Saiyan 6 is a form after Super Saiyan 5, and is based off of the show Dragonball Z AF. The transformation is that of a Saiyan that goes beyond the Super Saiyan 5. This form can only be used when the user has gone through extensive training in Super Saiyan 5 and has experienced extreme mood differentiates like mood-swings. There are designs of ss5 that look very similar to those of ss6. But that is because ss6 is basically a high-powered fusion between ss forms 3 and 5. Some might say that a Super Saiyan 6 form should look totally different than it's previous self, instead of some of the features that supposedly make it distinct. Contents 1. Appearance 2 Requirements for Transformation 2.1 Procedure 3 Usage and power 4 Able Users Appearance When a Saiyan uses Super Saiyan 6, his form is almost the same as he was in ss5. He still has long silver hair like that of a ss5, but he now has a gold streak down the center of his hair. This is a side effect of fusing with power fluctuation between ss3 and ss5. The only other difference between a ss6 and 5 is that the skin may remain red like in the previous form, but it may go back to it's original color. If you absorbed more energy from your aura, then your skin will be back to normal. If you absorbed less, then you skin will act like you're still in ss5 form. You will have equal power all the same, but it depends on what you do how you look. Requirements for Transformation Obtaining Super Saiyan 6 form is not easy. It is a vigorous task to accomplish. You must: Certain Level of Super Saiyan 5 and 3 mastery (Even the ape forms. Meaning, you can't flip out when you go great ape or golden great ape). Must be able to use all other forms at will. Must have an extraordinary amount of ki. Must have an extreme emotional fluctuation like mood swing. Must be able to control your emotions while in the fluctuating state. Procedure The procedure sounds relatively easy but it is not. First off, you must have mastered the requirements (above). Then, you must have your mood vary extraordinarily between to oppose emotions like happy and angry, happy and sad, bored and excited, etc. Then, you must fluctuate your forms between ss3 and ss5. Then when your aura glows gold as in ss forms 1,2, and 3 instead of fire red with a silver trim like in ss5 then you must absorb within yourself (creepy) and unlock the Super Saiyen 6! Usage and power This form was first achieved when some one unbeknownst to Goku or Vegeta once again slipped on the potara earrings on Goku and Vegeta while they were asleep. Vegeta, having another nightmare of Kakarot (Goku) defeating him in battle, was very angry. Goku, having another good dream where Chi-chi had a zipper across her mouth and couldn't yell at anybody, especially Goku. When the earrings were slipped on, this extreme change in fluctuation between moods caused Vegeto to have a spasm and almost destroy everyone they loved just with their aura. When they awoke, they realized they were in a new ss form, naming it ss6. They took the potara off, and each remained in that form. T'was the birth of the greatest form yet achieved by any known saiyen. Able users Goku Goku Jr Vegeta Jr Vegeta Vegeto (potara earrings) Gogeta (fusion with fusion dance) Other Names for SS6 Super saiyen 6 SS6 SSJ6 GVFSS Goku and Vegeta fusion super saiyen VSS Vegeto super saiyenY SS5/3 Super saiyen 5 and 3 Category:Super saiyan 6 Category:Fusion super saiyan